


Re-birth

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Established Relationship, Home, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, M/M, Reunion Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Me equivoco, ¿o estás muy feliz de verme? Porque, de hecho, en avión empecé a dudar del hecho que esta fuera una buena idea y...”“¡Cállate!” le ordenó el menor, la respiración pesada; se le volvió cerca y le pasó una mano en la cara, rozándola. “Estás aquí.”“Bueno, sí. Estoy aquí.”
Relationships: Date Akira/Gotou Shintarou





	Re-birth

**Re-birth**

Tres meses exactos.

Habían pasado tres meses de ese día, pensaba tristemente Gotou.

Tuvo ganas de sonreír sólo cuando se preguntó si el presidente Kougami por la ocasión iba a preparar un pastel, pero fue una sonrisa que murió pronto en su cara.

Resopló, al abrir la puerta de casa y al entrar a regañadientes en su piso vacío.

Cuando Date había vuelto al Japón, después de la operación, habían sido los meses mejores de su existencia.

Por una vez había sentido de no ser solo, de poder confiar en alguien, de no tener que enfrentar todo contando sólo en sus fuerzas.

Y había mucho más junto a esto, pero era un campo de minas por su mente, y trataba de no aventurarse allí sino en los momentos peores de sus días.

Gotou nunca había buscado relaciones, nunca había pensado mucho en el amor, en el tener una historia con alguien, nunca lo había creído necesario.

Cuando Akira había entrado en su vida le había parecido una sensación tan rara de no poderla

entender, de no quererlo hacer. 

El mayor no había sido muy sutil: había expresado claramente su interés por él, y en el tiempo Gotou no podía haber negado de sentir algo semejante.

Había empezado con su interés por Birth, había seguido con los dos de ellos que salían unas veces a cenar, siempre con el inevitable oden, y al final se habían encontrado acostándose juntos, _viviendo_ juntos.

Shintaro nunca se había arrepentido de su decisión.

No se había arrepentido al descubrir de la bala en el cerebro de Akira, no se había arrepentido cuando había tenido que saludarle sin saber si iba a verle otra vez o no.

No se arrepentía ahora, a solas en ese piso, mientras el mayor se encontraba salvando vidas en el continente africano.

Suspiró, una práctica diaria muy común por él, y se dirigió a la cocina.

La idea era de comer algo, aunque no se estuviera exactamente muriendo de hambre.

Pero ‘ _recuerda de tener al menos dos comidas al día_ ’ le decía su doctor personal, y él iba a hacer así.

Date, aparentemente, le conocía bastante bien de saber cuánto pudiera ser peligroso dejado a merced de sí mismo, con la escasa atención que tenía por su persona.

Gotou sonrió otra vez, al sacudir la cabeza; en eso, pensó, los dos de ellos eran los mismos.

Abrió la puerta del armario, a mirarlo fijo un rato, sin inspiración, antes de tomar un envase de ramen precocinado. No una comida decente, pero por esa noche podía ser suficiente.

Puso a calentar el agua, y estaba a punto de meter el ramen adentro cuando oyó su teléfono sonar.

Salió corriendo de la cocina, al echar un vistazo rápido al reloj y al sonreír.

Eran las nueve, y eso significaba que tenía que ser alrededor de las tres de la tarde por Akira.

Dondequiera estuviera, claro. Se mudaba muy a menudo, y no siempre durante sus llamadas había señal suficiente para que Shintaro entendiera el nombre de la ciudad de turno.

No se sorprendió, de todas maneras, al leer el nombre de su novio en la pantalla del móvil.

“¿Hola?” contestó, sin poder evitar de sonreír.

“ _¿Shin-chan?_ ” la voz del mayor llegó a él más claramente que lo normal.

“¿Dónde estás? Te oigo muy bien.”

“ _Es porque estoy adentro._ ” le explicó Date. “ _¿Qué haces? ¿Estabas cenando?_ ”

“Estaba preparando el ramen en este momento.”

 _“¡Shintaro!”_ le reprochó, sin mascarar la desaprobación en su voz; el menor rio bajo, al encogerse de hombros sin pensar que el mayor no podía verle.

“Lo siento. Volví cansado del trabajo, y no tuve ganas de meterme a cocinar.” caminó rápidamente a la cocina, al apagar el fuego bajo la olla y al volver al salón, metiéndose cómodo en el sofá.

Era su política, la de no tener distracciones mientras estaba hablando con él. “¿Dónde estás tú? ¿Te mudaste?”

Le pareció de oírle reír, pero cuando habló estaba serio, pues pensó de haberlo imaginado.

“ _Ni puedes creerlo, Shin. Estoy en el lugar más hermoso del mundo._ ”

Shintaro resopló; no debería haberle acordado que, por él, el lugar más hermoso del mundo debería haber estado allí con él.

Fingió de ignorar su comento, y estaba a punto de preguntarle cuál fuera este lugar, cuando oyó tocar el timbre.

“Ah, Akira, espera un momento. Hay alguien en la puerta.” le pidió, de verdad bastante enojado por la interrupción. Las llamadas del África a Tokyo no estaban precisamente baratas, y él de todas maneras no quería que nadie le molestara mientras hablaba con Akira.

Además, no podía entender quien pudiera ser, a esa hora.

Distraído, quitó la ceda de la puerta sin mirar en la rendija, y cuando abrió casi le cayó el teléfono de la mano.

El hombre frente a él, en cambio, cortó la llamada y puso el móvil en el bolsillo; luego levantó los ojos hacia él, al sonreír abiertamente.

“Tadaima.” murmuró, al dar un paso adelante como para entrar en casa, y luego le tomó la muñeca al menor y le desplazó para que se le dejar hacer, al entender que todavía estaba en shock.

“O... okaeri.” respondió después de un rato, al apoyarse contra la pared y al mirar fijo todos los movimientos de su novio, como si temiera que al desviar la mirada pudiera de repente desaparecer, revelándole de haber sólo imaginado de tenerle allí, frente a sí.

Al quitarse los zapatos, Akira tomó sus zapatillas y se concedió un suspiro de satisfacción.

“Ah.” dijo, al cerrar los ojos por un momento. “No hay nada mejor que volver a casa y encontrar tus zapatillas, y este ambiente que...” se interrumpió, al reír en dirección del menor. “Y a ti, claro.” se le acercó, al meterle las manos en la cintura y al abrazarle; luego le acarició la cara y se bajó para besarle. “Hola.” murmuró contra sus labios, besándole otra vez.

Gotou pareció recuperarse en ese momento, y se apresuró a devolver el beso, al abrir los labios y al buscar de manera casi desesperada la boca del mayor mientras le llevaba los brazos alrededor del cuello.

No parecía tener intención de dejarle ir, y por eso después de un rato Akira fue obligado a dar un paso atrás, echándose a reír.

“Me equivoco, ¿o estás muy feliz de verme? Porque, de hecho, en avión empecé a dudar del hecho que esta fuera una buena idea y...”

“¡Cállate!” le ordenó el menor, la respiración pesada; se le volvió cerca y le pasó una mano en la cara, rozándola. “Estás aquí.” dijo luego, al sonreír incrédulo.

“Bueno, sí. Estoy aquí.” confirmó el mayor.

“¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? Pensaba que estuvieras en África, pensaba que no ibas a volver aún hasta unos meses... no me dijiste nada.” terminó, con algo de reproche en la voz.

Date asintió, la expresión culpada.

“Lo sé, lo sé. Estaba en Darfur, de hecho, recibí una llamada y...” se encogió de hombros. “Me ofrecieron un puesto. Aquí, en Tokyo. Tuve que venir para discutir los detalles, y quise sorprenderte.” le explicó.

Shintaro se puso recto, interesado.

“¿Un trabajo aquí? Y tú qué...”

“¿Tenemos realmente intención de pasar el resto de la noche en la entrada?” le interrumpió el mayor, al sonreírle y al tomarle la mano, tirándole al salón.

Se dejó recaer en el sofá, cansado, y se tiró a su novio encima.

“¡Akira!” se quejó él, al darle un golpe en el hombro.

“¿Qué?” levantó la cara, al besarle el cuello. “No te veo hace muchísimo tiempo. Tengo el derecho de hacer lo que quiero contigo.” le provocó, pero el menor no cogió.

“Pues, ¿estabas diciendo? ¿El trabajo?” quiso informarse, bastante involucrado en la discusión.

Cuando Akira le había dicho que iba a partir, no había osado objetar.

Él sabía cuánto fuera importante tener un sueño, y nunca le habría obstaculizado a su novio.

Sin embargo, si había la posibilidad de verle feliz y al mismo tiempo tenerle en la misma ciudad, no iba a dejársela escapar.

“A un viejo amigo mío, que conocí unos años atrás en África Central, le asignaron un puesto como director de un hospital aquí en Tokyo.” se encogió de hombros. “Me preguntó si pudiera interesarme un trabajo un poco más tranquilo.” sonrió.

“¿Y tú qué le dijiste?” preguntó rápido el menor, pero luego trató de mostrarse un poco menos interesado. “Quiero decir, siempre se trata de ser médico, pero… pensaba que quisieras seguir trabajando en los países del tercer mundo, ¿no?”

Date suspiró, al pasarle un brazo alrededor de la cintura y al acariciarle despacio una cadera.

“No lo sé. Claro, de ahí necesitan ayuda, pero…” sacudió la cabeza. “No fue como antes, tengo que admitirlo. No es que me sentí incómodo, pero creo que comienzo a ser un poco viejo para seguir viviendo mucho tiempo así.” rio. “Y no hay sólo esto, claro.” suspiró, al besarle otra vez, por más tiempo. Cuando se alejó le acarició la cara y sonrió. “Te extrañé, Shin-chan. Te extrañé mucho. Demasiado.” se sentó más recto, al dejar que el menor deslizara en el sofá, dejando las piernas encima de las suyas. “Parecía patético, ¿sabes? Estaba allí, al aire libre, bajo la luz de millones de estrellas y hacía lo que siempre quise hacer, libre de la idea de tener una bomba de tiempo en el cerebro.” chasqueó la lengua, como para burlarse de sí mismo. “Pero no tenía éxito de dejar de pensar en lo que me había dejado atrás.” le pasó una mano en el pelo al menor, tirándole por la enésima vez contra de sí. “Es tu culpa, Shintaro.” le acusó, sin dejar de sonreír.

Al menor le habría gustado sentirse culpable, porque al final sabía cuáles fueran las prioridades de Date; o, al menos, las conocía antes que ellos se juntaran, antes que su escala de valores cambiara.

Pero en ese momento no importaba la decisión que iba a tomar el mayor, no importaba cuanto tiempo tuvieran a disposición, si fuera para siempre o por unos días más.

Ahora Akira estaba allí frente a él, y nada más importaba. Le había extrañado mucho para permitirse de desperdiciar tiempo en lucubraciones.

“Estoy feliz que estés aquí.” murmuró, al retirar las piernas y al ponerse de rodillas a su lado, bajándose para dejarse besar otra vez.

Volvió encima de él, al poner las piernas a lado de las suyas, y dejó deslizar las manos detrás su nuca, entrelazando los dedos allí y tirándole contra de sí.

Movió las caderas contra las del mayor, sin dejarle dudas sobre los que fueran sus planes por la noche.

Date, por su parte, se echó a reír.

“Ves que tenía razón, ¿Qué estás realmente feliz de verme? De lo contrario, sólo podía soñar de verte tomar la iniciativa.” se burló de él.

Shintaro hizo una mueca, al moverse como para bajar de encima del mayor, pero Akira fue más rápido que él: le tomó los brazos, se levantó y le echó con la espalda contra el sofá, al meterse encima a él.

“Pero así no es justo.” se quejó Shintaro de manera bastante infantil, al intentar en vano de liberarse del agarre del mayor, ahora firme en sus muñecas.

“Es bueno ver que eres todavía tan susceptible.” Akira le sonrió, y luego fue a besarle el cuello, osando dejarle ir.

Shintaro le dio un golpe en la espalda, pero no trató de hacerle desplazar.

“Mira que fuiste tres meses, no tres años.” dijo con una mueca, al fruncir los labios y al gemir bajo cuando el mayor le mordió una clavícula.

“Lo sé.” dijo Date, todavía besándole, y al mismo tiempo deshaciéndole los botones de la camisa. “Pero fueron tres meses tan largos que me parecieron una eternidad. ¿A ti no?”

Gotou no quiso darle la satisfacción, y guardó el silencio.

No podría haber dicho mucho, de todas formas: el mayor le había rápidamente liberado de la ropa, y ahora con la boca estaba ocupado a buscar cada centímetro de su piel, probablemente sólo para hacerle volver loco.

No lo lamentaba mucho. Había extrañado tanto esa boca y esas atenciones que ahora se sentía más que dispuesto a dejarle hacer cualquier cosa quisiera.

Arqueó las caderas cuando la mano del mayor se le apretó alrededor de la erección, moviéndola despacio, más para provocarle que por otros fines; abrió los ojos, y encontró a Date que le miraba fijo con una sonrisa.

“Dios, si supieras cuanto extrañé esta expresión.” murmuró, bajándose para besarle una pierna mientras el menor se quejaba.

“Ya basta.” le ordenó al rechinar los dientes, pero de vuelta Akira movió la mano en él, y sus tentativas de rebelión fueron cortadas a la raíz.

“¿Cómo ya basta? Fuiste tú que me atacaste, y acababa de llegar desde menos de quince minutos. Ahora no fijas que no sea exactamente lo que quieres, Shin-chan.”

El menor renunció a quejarse, entendiendo ya que no iba a servirle a mucho.

Era _exactamente_ lo que quería. Y aunque no lo hubiera querido él, su cuerpo parecía razonar solo, reaccionando muy fácilmente después de la prolongada ausencia del mayor.

Le sintió seguir tocándole, bajándose para besarle otra vez las piernas y moviéndose hacia el centro.

Su usual vergüenza no había desaparecido, pero no tenía el coraje de pararle, en ese momento no, no cuando tenía una necesidad tan desesperada de sentirle.

Sin embargo, cuando Date de un gesto repentino llevó la boca a su erección, no pudo evitar de salirse los ojos, apoyándose en los codos para levantarse.

“¡Akira!” exclamó, la cara roja, pero el mayor no se impresionó por su reacción.

Le puso una mano en el pecho y le obligó a bajarse otra vez, volviendo a trabajar, pasando la lengua a su alrededor y bajándola hacia su abertura, empujando para encontrar acceso con la ayuda de los dedos.

Gotou tomó un cojín y se lo llevó frente a la cara, tratando de esconderse, pero el mayor no tenía intención de concedérselo.

“Quítalo.” le ordenó, levantándose por un momento. “Quiero mirarte, Shin.” murmuró, la voz ronca por la excitación, y el tono tan serio de hacerle entender a Shintaro que ya no se trataba de burlarse de él ni de hacerle avergonzar intencionalmente, que esto era exactamente lo que quería.

Trató de aguantarse como podía, pero fracasó: que le avergonzara o no, la boca de Akira le estaba haciendo lentamente volver loco. Podía sentir claramente su lengua junta a sus dedos dentro de sí, sentía la excitación crecer momento tras momento, y sabía qué no iba a resistir mucho tiempo más.

Tirando a la basura las inhibiciones, empujó las caderas hacia él, mostrándole las ganas que tenía de él, para que siguiera adelante, para que le tomara así como estaba, porque era todo lo que había deseado durante los tres meses pasados, que sólo podía haber soñado.

Ahora Akira estaba allí, real, no era una voz lejos en el teléfono que le prometía que iban a verse pronto.

Le quería, ahora, y ya no estaba dispuesto a esperar.

El mayor pareció entender lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, y rápidamente volvió encima a él, le llevó una mano a la pierna y la levantó para que Gotou se la envolviera alrededor de las caderas, así de poderse meter más cómodo y dejarle sentir su erección contra de sí.

Shintaro cerró brevemente los ojos, al esforzarse de seguir respirando sin ceder a la espera; cuando sintió Akira empujarse dentro de él llevó una mano a la boca, mordió la palma y no pudo evitar de agitarse.

Sólo en ese momento le pareció darse realmente cuenta de cuanto hubiera extrañado todo, de cuanto hubiera extrañado la sensación de calor, de cercanía con él.

Se aferró a sus hombros, clavándole las uñas en la carne y esperando unos segundos más antes de concederle de empezar a moverse.

Akira se bajó, le besó los labios y el resto de la cara, pasó al cuello y a la clavícula antes de levantar los ojos y sonreírle.

“¿Date-san?” le llamó Gotou, devolviendo la sonrisa, la respiración pesada.

“¿Gotou-chan?”

“Muévete.”

Y el mayor no necesitó más que eso, y al salir casi completamente del cuerpo de Shintaro volvió a hundir dentro de él, esta vez más fuerte, al escucharle gemir sin quitar los ojos de la expresión de éxtasis en su cara.

Shintaro se dejó llevar, todavía manteniéndole apretado contra de sí y extendiéndose hacia él, juntando las piernas detrás su espalda de manera de poderle sentir aún mejor moverse dentro de sí.

“Tal vez lo he dicho ya.” murmuró Akira, al jadear al oído del menor. “Pero te extrañé de muerte, Shin-chan.”

“¿Extrañaste sólo esto?” preguntó Gotou, y no pudo evitar de gemir de manera más aguda cuando el mayor llevó de vuelta la mano a su erección, moviéndola rápidamente.

“Si piensas que habría sufrido quince horas de avión sólo para llevarte a la cama, pues te sobreestimas.” se burló de él, al empujar más fuerte dentro de él, con la clara intención de hacerle callar.

Cuando Shintaro finalmente llegó al orgasmo fue como si de repente los meses de lejanía fueran borrados, como si pudieran empezar de cero, y ahora ya no se trataba de cuánto tiempo tuvieran juntos.

Se apretó a Akira, al echar la cabeza atrás y al gemir en alta voz mientras se corría entre sus cuerpos.

Ya no quería dejarle.

El mayor le miró fijo, al moverse más despacio hasta que le vio dejarse ir contra el sofá, y entonces volvió a empujarse dentro de ese cuerpo hecho aún más hervido, aún más apretado por el orgasmo, y no le tomó mucho antes de correrse él también, bajándose a morderle un hombro para sufocar un grito.

Tuvo cuidado de salir de él, al oírle quejarse, y se le puso a un lado, abriendo los brazos para que Shintaro se metiera en medio.

El menor suspiró de beatitud, al cerrar los ojos y al llevar las manos encima de las de Akira, de manera que le apretara más fuerte.

Date bajó la cara, besándole despacio a lo largo de la garganta hasta detrás la oreja, haciéndole reír.

“Bienvenido de nuevo.” murmuró Shintaro, al bostezar.

“Ah, sí.” dijo en ese momento Akira, levantándose un poco. “Para mí de hecho ya no es la hora de acostarme, pero quizás tú estás harto.” levantó los ojos al reloj. “Es bastante tarde. Te arruiné un poco los planes.” se disculpó.

Gotou se encogió de hombros, pero cuando habló su voz de hecho estaba somnolienta.

“Ven a arruinarme los planes cuando quieres.”

“Voy a llevarte a la cama.” decidió Date, al llevarle un brazo detrás de la espalda y uno bajo las piernas, antes que el menor se saliera los ojos, agitándose.

“¡No! No, Akira, no voy a permitirte de hacer algo tan tonto como…”

Tuvo que interrumpirse, incapaz de resistir; Date le levantó como si no pesara nada, riendo de él mientras le llevaba a la habitación, dejándole contra el colchón.

“Tonto.” repitió el menor, pero fue con gusto bajo las mantas. “¿Qué haces tú ahora, si yo duermo? No tengo muchísimo sueño, puedo quedarme despierto y hacerte compañía.”

Akira sacudió la cabeza, se arrodilló al suelo a su lado.

“Voy a desempacar. Voy a mirar un poco de televisión. Voy a ducharme. No te preocupes para mí.” le besó y suspiró. “¿Shintaro?”

“¿Mh?” murmuró el menor, incapaz de expresarse de manera más clara.

“Es verdad que trabajar en los países de tercer mundo siempre fue mi sueño. Pero...” se mordió un labio, inseguro. “Ahora, para mí, lo más importante eres tú.”

Gotou no respondió, muy cansado para hacerlo, muy avergonzado para esforzarse.

Cuando le oyó levantarse y dejar la habitación, de todas maneras, sonrió.

Podía dormir más sereno, al saber qué el día siguiente iba a encontrar a Akira que le esperaba.

Y el día siguiente también, y lo después, y lo después de eso.

Ahora, tenían de pasar juntos todo el tiempo del mundo.


End file.
